El Padre de Ash
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: Este es el comienzo de una nueva aventura para Ash, antes de partir rumbo a la Competencia de la Liga Johto, descubrirá una verdad enterrada tiempo atrás.


**El Padre de Ash **

Por Syaoran Li****

Un vez más, encontramos a nuestros héroes caminando por el bosque, siguiendo su camino hacia la Liga Johto y hacia su siguiente aventura, pero en esta ocasión, Ash no se encuentra tan emocionado. 

Misty: Qué tienes Ash?, acabas de ganar tu octava medalla para calificar a la Liga Johto, y tan sólo faltan tres semanas para que comience el campeonato, deberías estar feliz. 

Ash: Lo se Misty, pero no tengo ganas de celebrar. 

Pikachu: Pika pi!! (Pikachu se siente triste de ver a su entrenador tan deprimido). 

Ash: No te preocupes Pikachu, estoy bien, no es nada importante . También ustedes dos, Misty y Bruck, no tienen de que preocuparse, pero gracias de todos modos. 

Bruck: Esta bien Ash. Lo mejor será ir a un Centro Pokemon para poder descansar y atender a nuestros pokemon. Estas de acuerdo? 

Ash y Misty: Esta bien Bruck, vamos. 

Nuestros amigos llegan al Centro Pokemon de ciudad Violeta, ya que van de regreso a Pueblo Paleta para prepararse para la Liga Johto. 

Joy: Bienvenidos al Centro Pokemon, era la enfermera Joy, que lucia bella como de costumbre. 

Bruck: Enfermera Joy, podría atender a mis pokemon y a mi, (tu sabes, con su característica cara de casanova). 

Mientras Bruck trataba de conquistar a la enfermera Joy y Misty le daba de comer a Togepi, Ash llamaba al Profesor Oak para ver como estaban sus pokemon. 

Ash: Como esta profesor Oak, 

Profesor Oak: oh! Ash eres tú, no esperaba que me llamaras, pero en fin, cómo han estado las cosas en tu viaje. 

Ash: Ya gane mi octava medalla para calificar a Liga Johto, (dijo esto tratando de esbozar una sonrisa). 

Profesor Oak: Maravilloso Ash, esas son buenas noticias, aunque sólo te quedan tres semanas para entrenar, la Liga está cerca. Por cierto, has encontrado a Gary en tu viaje? 

Ash: No profesor, no desde Caña Dorada, cuando gané mi tercera medalla. Por cierto profesor, ¿cómo está mi mamá? 

Profesor Oak: Algo triste porque, bueno, ya sabes, dijo algo apenado. 

Ash: No hay problema profesor, no tenga pena, eso paso hace mucho tiempo, pero esta época es especial para mama y para mi, exclamó Ash. Cambiando de tema ¿Están todos mis pokemon bien? 

Profesor Oak: Por supuesto, todos están bien, Snorlax, Kingler, Muk, Heracros, y también tus Taurus. 

Ash: Gracias profesor, (esto lo dijo un poco más contento. 

Profesor Oak: Espera Ash, una última pregunta, ¿sabes algo de la pokebola GS? 

Ash: No, aún Kurt no me ha dicho nada, pero cuando el me lo comunique, yo se lo haré saber. Hasta luego. 

Luego de haber chequeado a sus pokemons y comer, Ash, Misty y Bruck se dispusieron a dormir. Misty, Bruck y Pikachu se durmieron en poco tiempo, mientras que a Ash, le costó dormirse. Mientras dormía, Ash empezó a tener un sueño 

FLASHBACK 

"Papá, no te vayas, no quiero que me dejes solo. Pero si te quedas con tu madre y además tienes tus juguetes, no te aburrirás, además no me iré por mucho tiempo. Mira hagamos algo, si te quedas tranquilo y te portas bien, te traeré un obsequio de las Islas Naranja. Esta bien papá, haré lo que tu digas, pero vuelve pronto...." 

"apaga el televisor Ash, ya es tarde. Espera mamá, estoy viendo una batalla" (cuando la batalla está por terminar, es interrumpido por un boletín, el cual decía: ""Ocurrió un terrible accidente en las costas de la Isla Valencia. Un dirigible que llevaba a 30 personas de Pueblo Paleta a Isla Valencia ha caído cerca de las costas. Al parecer no hay sobrevivientes"") 

FIN DE FLASHBACK 

Ash: No, papá, no. En ese momento, Ash despierta, al mismo tiempo que Pikachu, Bruck y Misty por el grito de Ash. 

Misty: Qué pasa Ash, porque gritas, ya despertaste a Togepi. 

Si Ash, nos has dado un susto, que es lo que te pasa, refunfuña Bruck molesto porque lo habían despertado de su sueño. (que por cierto, era con la Oficial Jenny). 

Ash: Perdonen chicos, no es nada, es que solo tuve un mal sueño. 

Misty: Que pasa contigo Ash, has actuado muy raro desde esta mañana, algo te molesta? Dinos, por algo somos tus amigos. 

Ash: Esta bien chicos, se los diré. Hace 7 años, mi padre salió a Isla Valencia para visitar a unos viejos amigos. Pero algo salió mal en el viaje, y su dirigible cayó cerca de las costas de la Isla Valencia, y mi padre no se pudo salvar. Y dentro de dos días, se cumplen los 7 años, por eso he estado algo triste. 

Al oír esto, Misty, Pikachu, lloraron un poco, lamentando lo que le había pasado al padre de Ash. Bruck se quedó callado. 

Pikachu: Pika pi, Pika!! 

Misty y Bruck: Los sentimos Ash, no sabíamos que eso era lo que te molestaba. 

Ash: No importa chicos, lo importante es que estoy contento de todos los momentos felices que pasé con él, y también estoy orgulloso de lo que logró como entrenador pokemon. 

Qué logró ganar? preguntó Misty. 

Ash: Ganó la Liga Pokemon, venciendo al padre de Gary en la final, 

Bruck: Es por eso que tu y Gary han sido rivales desde niños.. 

Ash: Por eso y por otras cosas. También venció a la Elite Four, pero se no pudo unir a ellos por el accidente que le costó la vida. 

Por qué no nos habías contado sobre todo esto? preguntó Misty al entrenador que estaba nuevamente triste. 

Ash: No quise molestarlos con este asunto. Pero en fin, será mejor que nos acostemos y tratemos de dormir porque mañana nos tocará un viaje largo. 

A la mañana siguiente, Ash y sus amigos, salieron del Centro Pokemon, camino a ciudad Cereza. Pero antes, Ash quiso que fueran a visitar a Falkner, para recordar viejos tiempo y pedirle consejo para la Liga Johto. 

Antes de llegar al gimnasio de ciudad Violeta, nuestros héroes se encuentran con tres viejos conocidos. 

Jessie: Prepárense para los problemas. 

James: ¡Y mas vale que teman! 

Jessie: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación 

James: ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación! 

Jessie: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor 

James: ¡Para extender nuestro reino hasta Acapulco! 

Jessie: Jesse 

James: James 

Jessie: El Equipo Roket viajando a la velocidad de la luz 

James: ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar! ¡Ay madre! 

Meowth: ¡Meowth, así es! 

Misty: Que quieren equipo Rocket? que no tienen nada mejor que hacer? 

James: cállate pelos de zanahoria, venimos por el Pikachu del bobo. 

(Ash luce un poco desanimado) 

Jessie: Que te pasa bobo, parece que no te ha ido bien 

Misty: Eso es un asunto que no te interesa. Váyanse 

Ash: De ninguna manera les voy a dar a Pikachu. Ve Chikorita 

Chikorita sale de su pokebola y se lanza directamente a su entrenador. 

Ash: Luego habrá tiempo para abrazos. Ahora.. 

Ash: Chikorita, Rayo Solar. 

Chiko: Chiko (Absorbiendo energía y disparando rayo solar) 

El rayo solar impacta en James, Jessie y Meowth, mandándolos a volar. 

Parece que el equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez..... 

Ash: Bueno, ya que se fueron, sigamos nuestro camino. 

A lo lejos, un misterioso hombre ha observado la batalla de Ash y el equipo Rocket (bueno si a eso se le puede llamar batalla). Luego el misterioso hombre sigue a nuestros héroes hasta el gimnasio. 

Misty: Ash, ¿no te parece que alguien nos está siguiendo? 

Ash: no lo creo, debe ser tu imaginación. 

Misty: Talvez tengas razón. Pero creo que alguien nos sigue. Tú que piensas Bruck 

Bruck: Umm nada Misty. (pero él está conciente de que alguien los sigue) 

Ash: Bueno hemos llegado, ahora subamos para poder hablar con Falkner. 

Unos minutos más tarde.... 

Falkner: Bienvenidos, oh Ash, que sorpresa. Escuché que ganaste tu última medalla, ¡felicitaciones!. A que debo tu visita a mi humilde gimnasio?. 

Ash: sólo pasaba a saludar y a pedirte algún consejo para la Liga Johto. 

Antes de que Falkner le empezara a hablar de nuevo. El extraño personaje que los estuvo siguiendo, entró al gimnasio. Se dirigió a Falkner y se presentó. 

Extraño: Buenos Días, mi nombre es Ken. Vengo a desafiarte a un duelo. 

Falkner: Con gusto, ese es mi trabajo. 

Mientras tanto, Ash, Misty, Pikachu y Bruck observaban al hombre extraño que había retado a Falkner. Ash y Misty se preguntaban como una persona de esa edad estaba recolectando las medallas de la Liga Johto, ( aunque no hay nada en contra de eso), pero era extraño. Bruck no dijo ni una palabra. 

Momentos después, la batalla había terminado y el extraño hombre había derrotado a Falkner con Charizard, Pidgeot y Butterfree. Al ver esto, Ash quedó impresionado por la manera en la que ese hombre había vencido a Falkner. 

Falkner: Aquí tiene la medalla Zafiro. Entiendo que es la última medalla que necesita para acceder al campeonato de la Liga Johto. 

Ken: Es verdad, aunque debo admitir que la batalla fue dura. 

Falkner: Ya lo veo. Por cierto, usted es el segundo entrenador que me ha vencido con un Charizard. El niño que está allá también me venció con uno y también ya tiene sus ocho medallas para participar en la Liga Johto. Falkner se refería a Ash, que observaba la batalla desde las gradas. 

El misterioso hombre se dirigía a Ash y sus amigos, mientras éstos se quedaron algo extrañados. 

Ken: Con que tú también te diriges hacia la Liga Johto, ¿cómo t llamas? 

Ash: Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, y ellos son Misty, Bruck y el es mi pokemon, Pikachu. 

Misty: Mucho gusto. 

Pikachu: Pika, Pika!! 

Bruck: Mucho gusto. (aunque este último lo miro con una cara de pocos amigos) 

Ken: Por cierto, Falkner me acaba de contar que tienes un Charizard y que lo venciste a él con tu Pokemon, es cierto eso. 

Ash: Si lo es, aunque Charizard ya no se encuentra conmigo. Lo dejé en el valle Charicífico para que se volviera más fuerte. 

Ken: Con que si. Entonces debes ser un buen entrenador. 

Misty: No tanto, a veces comete errores y batalla por instinto. 

Ken: Ya veo. 

Ash: Misty, cállate quieres. Por cierto señor, ¿de dónde es usted? 

Ken: De Ciudad Verde. 

Ash: Yo soy de Pueblo Paleta, Misty de Ciudad Celeste y Bruck era el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada. 

Ken: No les gustaría que los acompañara a Pueblo Paleta, porque supongo que regresarás a casa para prepararte y entrenar un poco. 

Ash y Misty se reúnen para pensar si dejaban que Ken los acompañara a Pueblo Paleta si o no, mientras que Bruck habla con el extraño. 

Bruck: Por..? 

Luego de que Bruck termina de discutir con Ken. Ash y Misty están de acuerdo en que Ken los acompañe en su viaje de regreso a Pueblo Paleta. 

Ash: Qué dices Bruck, ¿estás de acuerdo? 

Bruck: Claro. Vámonos. 

Así, nuestros héroes salen del gimnasio acompañados de Ken. Después de 4 días, habían llegado a New Barck. Ahí se detuvieron en el Centro Pokemon para darle un chequeo a sus Pokemon. 

Ash: Salgan todos, Pikachu, Chikorita, Typholosion, Feraligart, Noctowl, Bulbasour. 

Después de la revisión completa, Misty y Bruck se duermen, mientras que Ash y Ken se quedan conversando. 

Ash: Cuanto tiempo tiene de ser entrenador Pokemon. 

Ken: Mucho tiempo, creo que unos 20 años. 

Ash: 20 años!, bueno supongo que ha entrenado esos 20 años. 

Ken: Claro que si, mis pokemon han alcanzado un gran nivel y yo he adquirido muchas experiencias. ¿Qué me dices tú? 

Ash: Bueno, yo tengo dos años y medio de ser entrenador Pokemon. Mi premier Pokemon fue Pikachu. Con él he compartido grandes aventuras y ganado valiosas experiencias. 

Ken: Por cierto, Misty me contó que ganaste la Liga Naranja, venciendo a Drake en la final. 

Ash: Bueno, fue difícil, pero con la ayuda de mis pokemon lo pude hacer. 

Ken: Bueno es hora de que vayamos a dormir. Mañana será un día muy largo 

A la mañana siguiente, Ash, Ken y sus amigos salen muy temprano del Centro Pokemon, dirigiéndose a Pueblo Paleta. 

Ash: Cuando lleguemos a Pueblo Paleta, te presentaré al Profesor Oak, a Tracey y a mi madre. 

Ken se queda algo extrañado y por un momento parece estar meditando, a continuación le sonríe a Ash y siguen su camino. 

Un día después habían llegado a Pueblo Paleta. Ash y sus acompañantes se dirigían a la casa de Ash, pero en ese momento Tracey los intercepta y les comunica que el Profesor Oak quiere hablar con él. Tracey al ver al señor, se queda extrañado y le pregunta a Ash. 

Tracey: Ash, ¿quién es él? 

Ash: Perdón, no los he presentado. Tracey, el es Ken. Ken, el es Tracey. 

Ken: Mucho gusto. 

Tracey: Igualmente. Pero, Ash, tienes que venir conmigo. 

Ash: Esta bien, iremos primero a ver al Profesor Oak y luego a mi mamá. 

Ash y los demás siguen a Tracey al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, todos menos Bruck, que se escabulle del grupo y se dirige a la casa de Ash. 

Al llegar al Laboratorio, Ash corrió rápidamente al jardín para admirar a sus pokemon. 

Ash: Snorlax, Kingler, Muk y Heracros, como han estado. 

Mientras Ash saludaba a sus pokemons, los demás fueron a buscar al Profesor Oak. Luego Ash regresa del jardín, cuando todos estaban adentro, todos menos Bruck. 

Ash: Hola profesor Oak, como ha estado. Cual es la emergencia? 

Profesor Oak: A si. Ash, te tengo buenas noticias, Kurt llamó y dijo que descubrió el secreto de la Pokebola GS. 

Ash: Si, ¿Cuál es? 

Profesor Oak: No me lo quiso decir. Dijo que tienes que ir personalmente a recogerla y entonces te dirá (esta será otra historia). 

Ash: Esta bien, iré luego de participar en la Liga Johto. Por cierto Profesor Oak, le presento a Ken, el es de Ciudad Verde y también participará en la Liga Johto. 

Profesor Oak: Mucho gusto de conocerlo. 

En ese momento se escucha un ruido extraño en el jardín. Todos salen a ver, era el equipo Rocket, quienes habían tomado ya una gran parte de los pokemon del Profesor Oak, incluyendo a todos los pokemons de Ash, menos Pikachu. 

Jessie: Prepárense para los problemas. 

James: ¡Y mas vale que teman! 

Jessie: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación 

James: ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación! 

Jessie: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor 

James: ¡Para extender nuestro reino hasta Venus! 

Jessie: Jessie 

James: James 

Jessie: El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz 

James: ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar! ¡Ay madre! 

Meowth: ¡Meowth, así es! 

Ash: que ustedes nunca aprenden la lección, esta bien yo les daré una. 

En el momento en el que Ash se disponía darle órdenes a Pikachu, el equipo Rocket logra atrapar a Pikachu y atar a todos los presentes, menos a Ken, quien se había escondido. 

Jessie: Bueno bobo, parece que al fin tu suerte acabó. 

Ash: Revuélvanme a Pikachu. 

Ash se logra desatar y corre hacia el equipo Rocket para tratar de recuperar a Pikachu. 

Jessie: Ve Arbok. Ataque de agujas venenosas 

Charbok!! (Arbok mira con recelo a Ash y se prepara para atacarlo) 

James: Órale Victribell. 

Victribell: Glup (se traga a James) 

James: No me comas a mi, ataca al bobo Ataque de hojas navaja. 

Los dos malvados pokemon realizan sus ataques en contra de Ash, en ese momento llega Bruck con la madre de Ash. Y justo antes de que los ataques de los pokemon golpeen a Ash, Ken salta para quitar del camino a Ash. En ese momento, la madre de Ash grita: "No Davis". En ese momento Ash comprende que Ken era su padre, el cual creía muerto, pero ahora que lo vuelve a ver está a punto de morir por salvarle la vida a él. 

Ash: Noooooo! 

En ese momento una sombra misteriosa aparece por los aires, era un Pidgeot, el cual rescata al padre de Ash, aunque los ataques logran alcanzar un poco a este. 

Ash: Quién es?? Gary?? 

Era Gary, quien regresaba de su viaje a visitar a su abuelo, y al ver esa situación, decide que tiene que salvar a ese sujeto, aunque no supiera quien era. 

Ash corre a ver a su padre, mientras Gary se encarga del equipo Rocket. 

Gary: Pingeot, Hiper Rayo ahora. 

Pidgeot: Pigeotto (Pidgeot lanza su ataque de Hiper Rayo). 

El hiper rayo impactó al equipo Rocket, quienes salieron volando. 

Jessie, James y Meowth: Parece que le equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez Ahhhy!! 

Garu, Bruck y la señora Ketchum ayudan a todos los demás a desatarse, mientras Ash está junto a su padre, quien quedó mal herido por estos ataques. 

Ash: Papá, por qué hiciste esto, después de 7 años de pensar que habías muerto y luego cuando descubro quien eres, casi mueres por salvarme la vida, por qué lo hiciste? 

Padre de Ash: porque te amo, hijo y no quisiera que nadie te lastimara. 

Horas más tarde, luego de que curaran las heridas del padre de Ash y dejaran que reposara un rato. Comenzaron a hablar sobre cómo había sobrevivido. 

Ash: Mamá y yo creíamos que habías muerto cuando oímos la noticia y luego que informaron que no hubo sobrevivientes. 

Padre de Ash: Pues verán, cuando el dirigible se estrelló, la mayoría de pasajeros murió, pero yo sobreviví, al igual que unos pocos, los cuales fuimos arrastrados por la corriente hasta el otro lado de la Isla Valencia. Por consecuencia del impacto, perdí la memoria y nadie pudo identificar quien era yo o de dónde venía, por eso es que no pude venir antes. 

Ash: Pero como recuperaste la memoria? 

Padre de Ash: Hace 1 año y medio, comencé a tener vagos recuerdos de mi pasado, pero no los lograba comprender, fue cuando vi. El campeonato de la Liga Naranja y te vi el televisión, entonces fue cuando recordé todo, pero tuve miedo de volver repentinamente después de que pensaron que había muerto. 

Ash: Pero si te estrellaste en el océano y perdiste la memoria, ¿cómo fue que obtuviste a tus pokemon y ganaste las medallas de la Liga Johto? 

Bruck: Yo me haré cargo de esto. Tu padre llegó un día al laboratorio de la Profesora Eve, para recoger a sus Pokemon, los cuales había mandado ahí antes de salir de aquí. Fue cuando él preguntó que si no habíamos visto a un joven llamado Ash Ketchum. Fue ahí cuando le conté de que había viajado contigo y que te habías convertido en un entrenador Pokemon. También que llegaste a la Liga Añil y de todas las aventuras que vivimos juntos. 

Ash: Pero Bruck, ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho? 

Padre de Ash: Yo le dije que no te contara nada porque no estaba seguro de que si podía volver a verlos, a ti y a tu madre. 

Misty: Entonces si no sabia si los volvería a ver, ¿Por qué insistió en seguirnos en ciudad Violeta? 

Padre de Ash: Luego de haber hablado con Bruck, me enteré por medio de él de que Ash competiría por las medallas de la Liga Johto, así que decidí entrar también para poder pelear con él en la Liga, para ver que tal entrenador era mi hijo, ya que tenía la confianza de que llegaría. Pero cuando fui a ciudad Violeta a ganar la última medalla, los vi. cuando pelearon con el equipo Rocket. Fue entonces cuando tomé la decisión. 

Ash: Pero me alegro de que estés conmigo, papá. 

Pikachu: Pika, Pika. 

Gary: Bueno, yo tengo que irme, tengo que seguir entrenando para la liga Johto, adiós Ash, nos veremos en las finales. 

Ash: Es cierto, sólo quedan 2 semanas para la Liga Johto y no he entrenado. 

Tracey: no te preocupes Ash, todos te ayudaremos ha entrenar. 

Ash: Gracias amigos, son los mejores. 

Ash: Padre, quieres competir conmigo en la Liga Johto? 

Padre de Ash: Por supuesto hijo, a la carga. 

Esta historia continuará........ 

Nota: Espero que les haya gustado este fic, ya que es el primero que hago, espero que pueda seguir haciendo más. Muy pronto estará lista la secuela. Espérenla. 

Gracias.   
 


End file.
